Incomplete
by BubbleRuu
Summary: A story of a High School Student and his unrequited love
1. Chapter 1

**Title : INCOMPLETE**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun & Choi Siwon**

**Warning : Yaoi , Boyxboy**

**Summary : Pada akhirnya, setelah 3 tahun Kyuhyun memilih untuk menyatakan cintanya.**

**Please, Enjoy :D**

Blue Sapphire High School adalah salah satu sekolah asrama, meliputi Junior -siswa tahun pertama hingga ketiga- dan Senior –siswa tahun keempat hingga keenam- High School yang sangat terkenal di Seoul. Tidak hanya dikenal dengan kepintaran murid-muridnya, tapi juga dikenal dengan berbagai macam ekstrakurikuler nya yang sering menjuarai berbagai macam perlombaan, baik akademis maupun non akademis. Salah satu ekstrakulikuler kebanggaannya adalah Sains Club yang juga dipimpin oleh salah satu murid kebanggaan mereka, Cho Kyuhyun. Sang juara olimpiade Matematika bersuara indah dan memiliki wajah diatas rata – rata. Jika umumnya seorang yang pintar atau bisa dibilang jenius itu berpenampilan culun dengan kacamata ber-frame tebal, kawat gigi serta kemeja yang dikancing hingga kancing teratas, maka hal itu tidak berlaku bagi namja Cho yang satu ini. Ia cukup tampan –kalau tidak bisa dibilang manis- dengan rambut cokelat eboni nya dan obsidian caramelnya. Meskipun sedikit jahil, ia disegani banyak orang karena sikapnya yang santun, dewasa dan selalu berfikiran dingin dalam keadaan apapun.

.

.

.

Setidaknya itu yang berada di anggapan banyak orang.

.

.

Hanya sedikit yang tahu sikap asli presiden Mathematic Club yang berbanding terbalik dengan yang ditunjukannya, sikapnya yang manja, kurang ajar dan kekanakan. Seperti yang sedang terjadi di Asrama sayap kanan kamar nomor 3. Tepatnya kamar yang dihuni oleh 2 makhluk tahun kelima dan 1 makhluk tahun keenam. Park Jungsoo, Lee Hyukjae serta Cho Kyuhyun itu sendiri.

"Yaa Lee Hyukjae! Kembalikan charger laptop ku! Dasar kau makhluk kecil tak berperasaan!" teriak seorang namja berkulit putih pucat dengan satu tangan sibuk menggelitiki Ryeowook sementara tangan lainnya sibuk menggapai – gapai charger laptop di tangan namja yang lebih kecil. Keduanya tengah bergumul di salah satu kasur memperebutkan charger laptop sang gamer.

"Andwaaeeee! Andwae andwae andwaeee! Hahaha Kau! Kau sudah bermain selama dua hari terakhir setiap malam dan aku tidak bisa tidur!" Lee Hyukjae, namja yang lebih kecil juga sibuk menjauhkan tangannya dari jangkauan Kyuhyun. "hahaha.. Dan apa katamu? Haha..Makhluk kecil? Yaa! Kau seharusnya memanggilku Hyung dasar maknae kurang ajar!" teriakannya yang menggema diakhiri dengan sebuah tendangan kuat di perut sang maknae, membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang dan jatuh dari kasur dengan posisi tidak elit, kepala terlebih dahulu.

. . .

". . . kasihan Kyuhyunnie kalau begini kan? Jangan ulangi lagi Hyukkie-ya, arachi?" ucap Park Jungsoo tegas seraya memijat perut Kyuhyun menggunakan minyak hangat. Akibat tendangan kuat Eunhyuk tadi, yang dilakukan secara tidak sadar oleh Eunhyuk sebagai upaya perlindungan, namja Cho itu sempat muntah – muntah dan merengek mengeluhkan perutnya sakit. Membuat jiwa keibuan Jungsoo, siswa tertua di kamar itu, tergugah. Tangannya dengan telaten memijat perut Kyuhyun, membalurkan minyak hangat, sementara mulutnya dengan telaten mengomeli Eunhyuk.

Melihat apa yang telah terjadi pada Kyuhyun membuat pelaku kekerasan ini merasa bersalah juga, ia baru saja hendak meminta maaf ketika melihat seringaian puas terukir di wajah namja berumur 16 tahun itu, namja yang lebih muda setahun darinya, tak hanya itu ia juga menjulurkan lidah dan meledeknya. Seketika juga rasa bersalah itu hilang dan ia hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Tapi Hyuung, khyuhyunnie sudah bermain Starcraft setiap malam selama 2 hari terakhir ini dan aku tidak bisa tidur karenanya. Padahal tugas-tugas sedang menumpuk, aku kan tidak bisa istirahat" namja dancer itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, menggunakan jurus terakhir, aegyonya, untuk meminta dukungan Jungsoo.

Sementara yang satu lagi tengah berbaring di kasur kini mendapat _death glare _dari 'umma' di kamar tersebut.

"Kyuhyunnie, bukankah sudah kubilang hanya bisa bermain saat weekend? Kau melanggar lagi eoh? Apa perlu aku menyita laptopmu?"

"A-a-andwae hyung.. Aku tidak akan melanggar lagi, j-janji!" ujar kyuhyun gelagapan. Kini giliran Eunhyuk yang tersenyum lebar dan menjulurkan lidahnya, meledek Kyuhyun. Sementara namja manis itu hanya bisa memasang wajah masam, dalam hati berjanji untuk tidak akan membiarkan Eunhyuk mati dengan tenang.

. . .

Festival olahraga, acara paling besar yang diadakan setiap tahunnya ditangani oleh para anggota Student Council, dan kini mereka tengah sibuk mempersiapkan acara yang rencananya diadakan selama tiga hari dimulai dari esok lusa. Persiapan acara harus diselesaikan hari ini juga, karena besok rencananya gedung utama sekolah berikut lapangan olahraga utama akan disterilisasi dari kegiatan apapun. Hal ini sebenarnya dilakukan agar para anggota Student Council dapat beristirahat sehari dan kemudian dapat ikut berpartisipasi dalam festival olahraga keesokan harinya. Karena alasan itu lah para anggota Student Council kini tengah bekerja keras, termasuk di dalamnya Presiden Mathematic Club, Cho Kyuhyun.

Siswa pandai yang bertindak sebagai coordinator perlengkapan itu tengah sibuk mengontrol persiapan, tak jarang ia juga ikut membantu mengangkut barang – barang yang diperlukan.

". . . ah iya, itu diletakkan disitu. Jun Ki-ya, kapan sound akan datang?" tanyanya setengah berteriak pada siswa tahun ketiga.

"ah sebentar lagi sampai sunbaenim" balas siswa yang bernama lengkap Lee Jun Ki.

"Arasseo, aku akan mengecek bagian belakang dahulu, kalau sudah sampai kau hubungi aku. Arra?"

"Ne, sunbaenim"

Ia memberikan tanda pada buku catatan kecilnya kemudian melangkah dengan sigap menuju bagian belakang gedung olahraga, tempat berbagai macam peralatan maupun dekorasi disimpan. Langkah-langkah panjangnya terhenti kala seorang siswi, hoobaenya, yang membawa berbagai macam dekorasi bertanya padanya.

"Kyuhyun sunbae, ini perlu aku bawa kemana? Tadi Yuri sunbae yang memintaku tapi aku lupa mau dibawa kemana." Ucapnya, sedikit kesulitan membawa karena barang dekorasi itu cukup banyak.

"Eoh?" Kyuhyun menoleh sejenak, "Ah, itu kau bawa saja ke lapangan, Yuri juga ada disana."

"Ah, ne sunbae, gamsahamnida" dengan langkah tertatih siswi itu membawa barang – barang tersebut ke tempat yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hendak meneruskan langkahnya ketika akhirnya ia memilih untuk berbalik, dengan sigap ia mengambil barang – barang yang cukup banyak itu dari tangan siswi tadi. Ia menyempatkan diri menoleh ke belakang sejenak.

"Biar kubantu bawa, kau bantu saja di bagian lapangan. Disana kau tidak perlu mengangkut barang – barang berat seperti ini. Kau bantu disana, karena ini –ia menunjuk barang – barang yang dibawanya- adalah pekerjaan seorang pria. Arra?" Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan berlalu dari hadapan siswi itu.

Sementara sang siswi terdiam, terpaku ditempatnya. Dari tadi ia bolak-balik membawa barang – barang, hanya Kyuhyun yang bersikap seperti itu, ditambah lagi senyuman kecil dari Kyuhyun. "Ss.. sunbae" lirihnya pelan.

Kyuhyun menaruh barang – barang yang dibawanya di lapangan, ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang.

"Ah, Seunghyun-ah!" teriaknya pada salah seorang siswa, yang lagi – lagi adalah hoobaenya.

"ne, hyung?"

"Bantu Sulli mengangkut barang – barang dari belakang."

"ah, ne hyung."

Melihat Seunghyun yang sudah berlari menuju bagian belakang gedung olahraga, ia juga kembali pada tujuan awalnya untuk mengecek perlengkapan yang juga berada di bagian belakang.

Siang telah datang, beberapa panitia memilih untuk beristirahat sejenak dan makan siang yang memang sudah disiapkan panitia lain sebelumnya. Tapi tidak untuk namja Cho satu ini, ia tetap sibuk kesana kemari, memastikan semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana.

"Sunbae, ini kupasang disini?"

"Agak ke samping kiri sedikit. Ah ya disitu, gomawo."

"Sunbae, ini aku taruh dimana?"

"Oh ya letakkan saja disitu. Nanti Jun Ki yang akan memasangnya, kau sudah bekerja dari tadi kan? Makan dulu saja, Yoona dan yang lainnya sudah menyiapkan, ada di gedung olahraga."

"Ne sunbae, gamsahamnida."

"Kyuhyun sunbae, sound sudah datang"

"Ya, aku akan segera kesana. Gomawo."

"Tunggu Kyuhyun sunbae, bagaimana dengan yang ini? Sudah bagus?"

"Kyuhyun sunbae, bagian depan telah selesai."

"sunbae, Ryeowook sunbae tadi mencarimu."

"Sunbae, tadi Yuri dan Changmin sunbaenim juga mencarimu."

"Sunbae untuk yang ini bagaimana caranya?"

"Ah Kyuhyun sunbae, tadi ada siswa tingkat 2 mencarimu. Dari Mathematic Club, penting katanya"

Begitulah kira – kira Kyuhyun dimata banyak orang, adik kelasnya maupun teman satu tingkatnya. Sosok yang dapat diandalkan, bekerja dengan maksimal dan perhatian.

Tak terasa warna jingga telah menghiasi langit, namja berambut cokelat eboni itu duduk dibawah sebuah pohon, sedikit jauh dari keramaian. Sejak pagi ia sibuk berkeliling, belum sempat istirahat. Daritadi ia bersemangat sekali mempersiapkan acara besar ini, sampai tidak sadar kalau ia lelah juga. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan bersandar pada pohon di belakangnya, menikmati semilir angin musim semi yang menyejukkan. Ia haus dan lapar sebenarnya, tapi terlalu lelah bahkan untuk sekedar berjalan ke gedung olahraga –tempat berbagai makanan untuk panitia disediakan- yang hanya berjarak 50 m dari tempatnya duduk sekarang.

"Ehem"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi waktu istirahatnya, dengan malas ia membuka matanya, mengucek matanya sedikit dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, dalam hati ia berjanji akan menghantui sahabat – sahabatnya jika ternyata memang merekalah yang mengganggu sekarang. Apalagi jika itu adalah Eunhyuk, ia masih punya dendam tak terbalaskan pada namja kecil tersebut.

"Aku mengganggu tidur soremu ya?"

Suara yang begitu ia kenal itu lantas membuatnya membuka matanya lebar – lebar, dengan cepat ia menoleh kesamping dan menemukan seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Namja bertubuh tinggi atletis, dengan alis tebal, rambut hitam legam dan paras tampannya berdiri disana. Mahasiswa tahun keenam, mantan presiden Student Council dua periode sebelumnya yang begitu disegani, dikagumi karena wibawa dan kemampuannya dalam olahraga, jenis apapun itu. Choi Siwon.

"S-s-s-s sunbae.."

Melihat Choi Siwon disana, lantas ia berdiri dengan cepat, sedikit terhuyung karena kesadarannya belum kembali semua. Namun dengan sigap tangan Siwon sudah menahannya, mencegahnya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Haha. Hati – hati, tidak perlu se-formal itu padaku." Siwon tersenyum ramah. Tak sadar hal itu membuat namja yang berusia 2 tahun lebih muda darinya menjadi grogi, semburat merah dapat terlihat dipipi namja manis itu.

"Ah n-ne, sunbaenim."

Keduanya duduk dibawah pohon, mengawasi segala macam persiapan yang terjadi di lapangan. Segalanya dapat terlihat jelas dari tempat mereka duduk sekarang. Mereka terdiam sejenak sampai akhirnya Choi Siwon memilih untuk berbicara.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk memanggilku Hyung."

"Eoh?" Kyuhyun terlonjak dan dengan cepat menoleh mengawasi sunbae yang duduk disebelahnya itu.

Siwon masih menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah lapangan olahraga, yang lebih luas dari lapangan bola itu, entah sadar atau tidak Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya dengan intens dari samping.

"Kau sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri, Minho dan Kibum saja sudah memanggilku Hyung sekarang. Kenapa kau masih memanggilku sunbae, eoh?" tanyanya dengan geli, senyuman kecil itu masih tak lepas disana. Namun ia tidak sadar, bahwa namja manis disebelahnya tertunduk kecewa.

_Adik ya?_

"Eh Kyuhyun-ah"

"Ne, sunbae?" jawaban singkat Kyuhyun itu membuat Siwon menoleh dengan kedua alis yang menyatu. Raut tidak suka tergambar jelas disana. Satu tangannya menjepit kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan kuat, membuat mulut namja Cho itu manyun seperti ikan.

"Hyung Kyu, Hyung. Siwooonnn hyuuung." Ujarnya dengan intonasi seolah mengajari anak bayi berbicara.

"ow ..ow..ow.. wepaas..appoo.. ne, ne shiwon hyuung" ucap Kyuhyun, sedikit kesulitan bicara dengan bentuk mulut seperti itu.

Hal itu lantas membuat Siwon melepaskan tangannya dan tertawa puas, kedua lesung pipitnya nampak disana. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengelus pipinya yang berharga itu dengan sayang.

"Sakit ya? Gomen, ne?" Siwon mengucapkannya dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek, jelas sekali terlihat bahwa pemuda itu tidak menyesal dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Isssh.. Pabbo!" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, tak sadar bahwa ia sedikit merajuk. Satu sikap yang mati-matian ia jaga agar tidak terlihat oleh orang – orang, terutama namja tampan disebelahnya ini. Bisa – bisa image Cho Kyuhyun yang dewasa hilang seketika.

Tapi Siwon tampaknya tak masalah dengan itu, melihat Kyuhyun merajuk seperti ini malah membuatnya gemas.

"Kyuhyun-ah"

"Hnn?" ia menoleh menatap Siwon masih dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut itu.

Senyuman siwon makin lebar melihatnya, "Ini, jangan hanya memperhatikan acara ini dan orang lain. Perhatikan kesehatanmu juga, jangan terlalu lelah dan jangan sampai drop saat acara nanti berlangsung." Siwon menyerahkan bungkusan yang berisi bento dan sebotol minuman dingin.

"Eoh?" Kedua mata Kyuhyun melebar mendengarnya, ia membiarkan Siwon menaruh bungkusan itu di pangkuannya.

"Aku pergi dulu, sukses ya acaranya." Namja tinggi itu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun sedikit, sebelum akhirnya berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang seolah masih belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi.

Ketika ia telah tersadar sepenuhnya, senyuman lebar tampak jelas di wajahnya, disertai semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya. Ia menengok ke kiri, kekanan, memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihatnya, sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan meloncat – loncat kegirangan. Tangannya memeluk erat bungkusan itu dan membawanya berputar – putar. Ketika ia rasa cukup, ia berhenti dan duduk, membuka bungkusan tersebut dan menemukan sebuah bento. Berbeda dengan yang disiapkan panitia lain yang ada di gedung olahraga, tapi Kyuhyun tak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu, ia mencicipinya dan tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"_Oishii*!_"

. . .

Malam minggu adalah waktunya bermalas – malasan. Sebenarnya tidak ada waktu untuk bermalas – malasan mengingat tugas serta ujian yang menumpuk, tapi bagi siswa cerdas ini hal itu bukanlah masalah berhubung tugas – tugasnya sudah diselesaikan sejak lama. Kyuhyun berbaring di kasurnya dan terus menatap sebuah foto. Foto para anggota Student Council periode sebelumnya dalam salah satu acara liburan mereka. Di foto itu terlihat sang presiden tengah merangkulnya di sisi kanan dan seorang pemuda yang ia kenal bernama Kibum di sisi kiri. Sekretaris Student Council pada saat itu.

Ia menghela nafasnya panjang, teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat persiapan Festival Olahraga. Sebenarnya bukan sekali dua kali Siwon bersikap seperti itu, dulu sebelum ia menjadi presiden dan bahkan setelah ia menjabat sebagai presiden Student Council juga ia begitu perhatian dengan para anggota Student Council yang lain. Kyuhyun masih ingat jelas pertama kalinya ia jatuh cinta pada namja kharismatik tersebut.

_Kala itu Kyuhyun baru memasuki Blue Sapphire High School, namun karena kecerdasannya ia langsung ditempatkan di tahun kedua. Meskipun beberapa kali peristiwa seperti ini pernah terjadi –contohnya saja siswa bernama Kibum yang seharusnya seumuran Ryeowook namun ia berada di tahun yang sama dengan Siwon dan Jungsoo- namun tetap saja banyak orang yang tak begitu menyukainya. Membencinya karena alasan yang bukan salahnya. Hello? Apakah salahnya jika ia cerdas? Jenius? Berada di atas rata – rata tanpa harus berusaha mati – matian? _

_Akan tetapi orang – orang itu tidak mengerti dan hanya bisa membenci Kyuhyun yang masih polos kala itu. Kyuhyun yang masih bocah, manja dan kekanakan. Akhirnya Kyuhyun belajar agar teman – teman di sekolahnya mau menerimanya, karena selama 5 tahun kedepan ia akan menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka. Mau tidak mau ia harus belajar beradaptasi. Dengan semangat itulah ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk dapat membantu orang – orang disekitarnya, mengerjakan segala sesuatu dengan maksimal, bertanggung jawab. Dan ketika ia mendapat kesempatan dengan menjadi anggota Student Council, ia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan sebaik-baiknya. Akhirnya usaha yang ia lakukan berhasil, perlahan namun pasti siswa yang lain mulai bersikap baik dan menerimanya._

_Tak lama setelah ia bergabung dengan Student Council, tibalah hari penyelenggaran Festival Olahraga. Acara tahunan terbesar yang tidak hanya berisikan berbagai macam olahraga di hari pertama, tetapi juga Open House selama dua hari berikutnya dan ditutup dengan pesta khusus Siswa dan guru di malam terakhir. Kyuhyun bekerja keras kala itu, selain karena motivasinya untuk diterima oleh teman – teman dan kakak tingkatnya, tetapi juga karena ia memang tipikal orang yang bertanggung jawab. Sibuk kesana kemari membantu orang – orang yang membutuhkan, mulai dari mengawasi acara, mengangkut barang, membuat hiasan, sampai bersih – bersih ia lakukan. Tak sadar bahwa ia benar – benar menguras tenaga yang ia punya selama 3 hari itu serta melewatkan makan siangnya setiap hari karena terlalu sibuk. _

_Sampai akhirnya, di malam terakhir acara itu tubuhnya sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Ia kehilangan kesadaran setelah sebelumnya darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya._

_Yang ia ingat setelah itu hanyalah ia terbangun di ruangan serba putih yang ternyata ruang kesehatan dengan seorang sunbae yang menatapnya cemas. Yang akhirnya ia kenal bernama Siwon, Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun tak akan pernah lupa ketika malam itu, Siwon memilih untuk menemaninya –padahal banyak perawat yang bertugas jaga malam itu- daripada bergabung dengan panitia dan siswa yang lain dalam pesta besar di malam terakhir Festival Olahraga. _

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dengan semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Genap 3 tahun sudah ia jatuh cinta pada kakak tingkatnya tersebut. Ia sudah mati – matian berusaha mendekati kakak tingkatnya itu, mulai dari berpenampilan modis, menjadi siswa unggulan termasuk mengikuti dan menjuarai Olimpiade Matematika. Tapi bahkan setelah itu semua, setelah semua orang menerimanya dan bahkan tak sedikit yang jatuh cinta padanya, sikap namja Choi itu tak berubah sedikitpun. Ia malah pernah menjodohkannya dengan salah satu sahabat dekatnya, Donghae. Akhirnya Kyuhyun sadar, bahwa namja tampan itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik. Tak lebih.

Helaan nafas kembali terdengar dari mulut sang gamer. Terkadang, Siwon bisa bersikap sangat manis dan perhatian padanya. Membuat harapannya melambung tinggi, membawanya terbang hingga ke-langit ketujuh dan kemudian menghempaskannya ke tanah begitu Kyuhyun tahu, tak hanya ia yang diperlakukan dengan baik seperti itu. Kibum maupun Minho mendapat perlakuan yang hampir sama. Ketika Siwon membawakannya bento, ia juga membawakan Kibum maupun Minho. Ketika Siwon berjanji untuk menonton dirinya menyanyi di konser dari Music Club, ia juga berjanji untuk menonton Minho dan Kibum berakting di acara Theater Club. Tapi meskipun ia merasa sakit, ia tak pernah bisa berhenti untuk mencintai namja Choi itu.

"Aaargghhh" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya, merasa frustasi.

"Katakan saja padanya kalau kau mencintainya, Kyuhyun –ah" sosok Eunhyuk tampak tengah bersandar di pintu kamar mereka.

"mwo? MWO?" Kyuhyun terduduk seketika. "Tidak tidak tidak.. itu tidak mungkin terjadi tidak tidak.." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan heboh. Bahkan membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Bagaimana kalau Siwon justru membencinya setelah itu? Sudah jelas – jelas ia menganggap Kyuhyun hanya sebagai adik.

"Dasar pengecut" ejek Eunhyuk.

"Issh diam kau, aku masih punya dendam tak terbalaskan kau tahu? Jaga bicaramu kalau masih ingin hidup tenang" ucapnya galak.

"Pengecut pengecut.." lidahnya terjulur dan mengejeknya.

"Issh diam diam diam! Aku bukan pengeecuut" Kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya, merajuk.

"P-E-N-G-E-C-U-T" namja bernama lengkap Lee Hyukjae itu kembali mengejeknya. Seketika itu juga sebuah bantal mendarat telak di wajahnya. Ia baru saja akan membentak dan memarahi maknae kurang ajar itu kalau tak dilihatnya obsidian caramel Kyuhyun yang kini mulai berkaca – kaca. Bocah itu memeluk boneka Pikachu besar kesayangannya. Ya, sedikit yang tahu bahwa the great Cho Kyuhyun ternyata penggila Pikachu. Sungguh, wajah Kyuhyun saat itu benar – benar seperti anak kucing anak anjing yang dibuang.

"Hey hey.. Oke oke aku minta maaf, hanya bercanda. Tak perlu dianggap serius seperti itu." Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan duduk di kasur sang gamer.

"Aku harus bagaimanaa?" Kyuhyun merajuk dan kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di boneka tersayangnya.

Mendengar Kyuhyun yang lagi – lagi merajuk, Eunhyuk hanya bisa memutar matanya malas. Sepertinya sifat manja sang maknae tengah kumat.

"Katakan saja padanya Kyu. . ."

Kata – kata Eunhyuk terputus oleh gelengan kepala dan suara Kyuhyun yang setengah berteriak.

"Tidaak! Tidak tidak tidak. Tidak bisa tidak tidak"

Merasa sebal, namja dancer itu memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan gulungan kertas, membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapnya dengan _puppy eyes_.

"Appo.." rintihnya pelan.

"Sigh. Makanya dengarkan aku dulu. Kau sudah mencintainya selama 3 tahun. Demi Tuhan, 3 tahun! Kau sudah melakukan apa saja untuknya, dari Kyuhyun yang manja menjadi Kyuhyun yang dewasa. Dari Kyuhyun yang bukan siapa – siapa menjadi Kyuhyun yang menjuarai olimpiade matematika, menjadi presiden Sains Club, hanya untuk membuktikan padanya bahwa kau sama luar biasanya dengan dia." Eunhyuk berhenti sejenak, membiarkan kata – katanya meresap ke dalam hati Kyuhyun.

Ketika dilihatnya tak ada bantahan dari Kyuhyun, ia melanjutkan.

"Kau tahu, Festival Olahraga sebagai acara terbesar sengaja diadakan di akhir tahun ajaran. Mungkin 3 minggu lagi kita akan segera menempuh ujian akhir. Yang juga berarti dalam 2 minggu ini Siwon sunbae dan sunbaenim tahun keenam mengikuti ujian kelulusan. Setelah ujian kelulusan itu, entah kau bisa bertemu lagi dengannya atau tidak. Apa kau rela usahamu selama 3 tahun ini berakhir sia – sia, hnn? Aku yakin Siwon sunbae dapat melihat betapa luar biasanya kau. Tapi yang lebih penting dari itu semua, kau memiliki hati yang baik Kyu. Begitu perhatian, peka dengan orang – orang di sekitarmu, dan kau menyayanginya dengan tulus. 3 tahun ini sudah menjadi buktinya. Aku yakin Siwon sunbae dapat melihatnya, betapa berharganya dirimu betapa tak pantasnya orang sepertimu untuk disia-siakan." Ia mengakhiri kata – katanya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat pada orang yang sudah dianggapnya sahabat dan juga dongsaengnya sendiri.

"Sekarang tidurlah, urusan itu pikirkan saja besok pagi. Kau belum mendapat istirahat yang cukup setelah festival olahraga beberapa hari yang lalu" Eunhyuk melepas pelukannya, dan membantu Kyuhyun berbaring, menyelimutinya dengan selimut baby blue kesayangan Kyuhyun. Tangannya mengelus surai cokelat eboni Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Aku istirahat yang cukup kok. Sok tahu" ucapnya dengan kurang ajar. Namun tak ayal ia menguap juga, merasa mengantuk dengan usapan lembut di rambutnya.

"Pfft, kata siapa? Kalau kau istirahat yang cukup, manjamu tidak akan kumat seperti ini pabbo." Eunhyuk mencubit hidung Kyuhyun gemas. "Sudah, tidurlah. Selamat malam, babyKyu"

Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak suka dengan panggilan yang diberikan Eunhyuk, namun memutuskan untuk tidak membahasnya lebih jauh selain karena ia sudah mengantuk, ia juga tidak ingin Eunhyuk marah dan malah menghentikan kegiatannya mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

"G'nite . . hyung" ucapnya lirih sebelum akhirnya ia terlelap.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah tertidur, Eunhyuk perlahan mendaratkan ciuman sayang di kening maknae tersebut. Sebelum akhirnya pergi ke kasurnya sendiri dan bersiap untuk tidur.

Sejak pertama kali maknae itu menjadi teman sekamarnya 3 tahun yang lalu, Kyuhyun telah mempunyai tempat tersendiri di hatinya. Meskipun mereka sering sekali bertengkar, hampir tak pernah akur, tapi Kyuhyun sudah seperti adik lelaki yang tak pernah dimilikinya saja, mengingat ia anak bungsu di keluarganya. Selain itu, Kyuhyun juga disamping sifat usilnya sebenarnya anak yang manis dan perhatian. Oleh karena itu, setiap kali Kyuhyun ada masalah atau jika sifat manjanya sedang kambuh, Eunhyuk dengan senang hati memanjakan maknae itu. Meskipun tak jarang pula ia justru menggodanya yang membuat timbulnya perang dunia ketiga setelahnya.

Setelah berbaring dan memejamkan matanya, sebelum tertidur, Eunhyuk menyempatkan diri untuk mendoakan maknae tersayangnya. Agar ia dan Siwon dapat bersatu. Karena sungguh, ia tak sanggup jika harus melihat Kyuhyun terluka.

. . .

Sudah dua minggu lamanya namja berkulit putih pucat itu memikirkan perkataan sahabatnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan memantapkan hatinya untuk menyatakan perasaannya selama 3 tahun ini pada mantan presiden Student Council itu. Tapi tidak sekarang mungkin, mengingat mulai minggu depan ujian akhir untuknya akan segera dilaksanakan. Ia mungkin memang pintar, jenius, tapi bukan berarti ia dapat menghadapi ujian tanpa persiapan apapun.

Sudah seminggu lebih Kyuhyun dan seluruh siswa Blue Sapphire High School bertempur menghadapi Ujian Akhir. Hingga tiba pada hari terakhir, akhirnya seluruh siswa dapat bernafas lega, tak terkecuali namja jenius yang satu ini. Merapihkan alat – alat tulis dan mengambil tasnya, ia melangkah santai keluar kelas.

Ia duduk menunggu di salah satu taman dekat ruang Student Council dengan gugup. Pasalnya ia mengirim pesan pada Siwon beberapa hari yang lalu untuk menemuinya disini, ada hal yang ingin ia sampaikan. Berkali-kali diliriknya jam tangan yang saat itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.05, lebih 5 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan, dan belum ada tanda – tanda kehidupan dari kakak tingkatnya tersebut. Berbagai pikiran buruk berkecamuk di benaknya? Bagaimana kalau Siwon tidak datang? Bagaimana kalau nanti ternyata Siwon menolaknya? Bagaimana kalau. . .

Pikirannya terhenti tatkala sepasang tangan besar menutup matanya dari belakang.

"Tebak ini siapa?" pemilik tangan itu bersuara.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, jelas – jelas ia sangat mengenal suara yang satu ini.

"Gorilla" jawabnya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Yaah!" tepukan pelan mendarat di rambut cokelat eboninya. Sang pelaku kemudian berjalan ke hadapan Kyuhyun dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kenapa muka setampan ini kau samakan dengan gorilla?" bibirnya mengerucut lucu, sementara Kyuhyun hanya tertawa melihatnya. Mendengar suara tawa Kyuhyun yang begitu lepas, mau tak mau ia tersenyum juga.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, eoh?"

"Ah.. i-i-itu s-s-sunbae" Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya yang kini sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"A-a.. aku.." Ia membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat, sebelum akhirnya berkata dengan suara lantang.

.

.

.

.

"Aku .. Mencintaimu.."

* * *

a/n: Annyeong! Ini seharusnya one shot. Tapi karena belum selesai jadi dibikin dua chapter, mungkin chapter selanjutnya bakal jauh lebih singkat. Oneshot perdana saya. Mohon bimbingannya.

Feel free to leave review. Demi author dan cerita yang lebih baik :D

Thanks for reading ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : INCOMPLETE**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun & Choi Siwon**

**Warning : Yaoi , Boyxboy**

**Summary : Pada akhirnya, setelah 3 tahun Kyuhyun memilih untuk menyatakan cintanya.**

**Please, Enjoy :D**

.

.

"S-siwon sunbae, aku .. mencintaimu. Sudah sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, mungkin kau tidak ingat tapi kau pernah menolongku dahulu saat festival olahraga berlangsung. Aku mencintaimu sejak itu dan masih mencintaimu sampai saat ini. Aku tahu dulu aku memang bukan siapa – siapa, tapi aku sudah berusaha sunbae. Selama ini, menjadi orang yang selalu dapat diandalkan, menjadi orang yang lebih bertanggung jawab, mengikuti olimpiade matematika, semua itu kulakukan untukmu. Agar. . agar kau bisa melihatku, sedikit saja. Aku ingin membuktikan padamu bahwa aku, aku bisa menjadi orang yang kau banggakan. Tapi, aku sadar sekarang bahwa yang seharusnya aku lakukan dari awal adalah mengatakan padamu bahwa .. aku menyangimu, sangat menyayangimu. _Saranghae.. Siwon sunbae" _Kyuhyun menunduk setelah mengatakan perasaannya yang selama ini terpendam. Ia mengucek matanya yang sedikit berkaca - kaca, perasaannya bercampur antara lega, takut, penuh harap. Ia bahkan tak pernah menyangka seseorang dapat merasakan persaan yang begitu beragam seperti ini dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Dengan tangannya yang gemetar, Kyuhyun memberikan Siwon setangkai mawar putih. Lambang cinta tulus, tanpa syarat.

"T-tidak perlu dijawab sekarang sunbae. A-aku tahu ini terlalu tiba – tiba. Pikirkan saja terlebih dahulu"

"A. . aku . ."

Kata – kata Siwon terputus saat dua orang siswa tingkat akhir, berteriak padanya dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Siwon-ah! Kekasihmu mencarimu. Katanya kalian akan terlambat kalau tidak berangkat sekarang"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap mata Siwon untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia mengutarakan perasaannya tadi. Ekspresi wajah Siwon tak bisa dibacanya.

"A. . aku . ."

Kyuhyun menunduk kembali dan saat itulah ia melihat tangan Siwon memegang sebuah frame dengan foto dirinya dan kibum tersenyum lebar dalam foto tersebut.

"Kibum sunbae" ucapnya lirih. Setetes air mata lolos dari obsidian caramelnya tanpa bisa ia cegah.

"Ah . . Kibum sunbae . . memang orang yang mengagumkan." Ia tertawa kecil dan kembali menatap Siwon. "Dulu ia sekretaris Student Council kan? Ah ia sangat tampan dan luar biasa, beberapa kali mendapat nilai tertinggi tak hanya di angkatan tetapi juga di seluruh sekolah. Belum lagi olimpiade sains yang ia menangkan, dia juga pernah mengikuti Theater kan? Memenangkan berbagai macam penghargaan. Siwon sunbae, kau beruntung sekali." Kyuhyun kembali tertawa kecil, meskipun kini air mata kembali turun membasahi pipinya, yang ia hapus dengan segera. Pada akhirnya apa yang ia lakukan tidak berguna karena air mata itu terus mengalir tanpa henti.

"K-kyuhyun-ah"

"Kalian memang cocok sekali sunbae" Kyuhyun tersenyum dipaksakan "ah . . aku ingat harus segera kembali sekarang. Kibum sunbae juga sudah menunggumu kan? Terimakasih atas bimbingannya selama ini, semoga kau sukses nanti setelah masuk di Universitas yang kau inginkan." Kyuhyun kembali membungkuk 90 derajat. "aku . . aku akan selalu mendoakanmu" tambahnya lirih, sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik pergi, setengah berlari meninggalkan Siwon. Dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi mulut, untuk mencegah isakan tangisnya lebih keras lagi, ia setengah berlari menuju kamarnya. Pikirannya terlalu kacau sampai tak memerhatikan jalan sama sekali, beberapa kali menabrak siswa yang tengah berjalan juga. Ia hanya dapat membungkukkan badannya, meminta maaf berkali – kali. Mendapat pandangan heran dari orang yang ditabraknya, namun ia tidak perduli.

Rasanya sakit, kacau, setelah semua usaha yang ia lakukan. Semuanya, berakhir sia – sia.

. . .

Siwon menatap bunga mawar putih ditangannya, secarik kertas kecil yang terlipat menempel pada tangkai mawar itu. Dilepasnya kertas tersebut dan dibukanya. Tulisan tangan tercetak rapih disana, tulisan tangan Kyuhyun. Ia memang memiliki tulisan yang terlalu rapih untuk ukuran seorang namja. Pikiran itu membuatnya sedikit tersenyum kecil, Ia mendesah panjang sebelum pada akhirnya membaca apa yang tertulis disana.

_I don't know how much longer that I have to put up with you. I've been hiding everything in my heart. _

_Can't you hear my heart calling for you? Loving you? But no matter what, I can't release my heart out for anyone to know, because I am afraid._

_Can't you hear my heart is waiting there for you? Waiting for you to open it. Waiting for you to feel it._

_I was just hoping you will know, you will realize that no matter what you do, how long the time pass by . ._

_I still love you and I will always be_

"Kyuhyun-ah . ."

. . .

Eunhyuk membuka matanya dengan malas, seseorang menggedor pintu kamarnya tanpa henti. Hello? Bukankah ini hari tenang setelah ujian akhir kemarin? Hari tenang sebelum libur panjang akhirnya datang? Siapa yang tega merusak acara di hari tenangnya ini dengan menggedor pintu seperti itu? Tak tahukah orang itu kalau dirinya belajar keras sampai larut malam kemarin saat ujian akhir berlangsung? Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan sebal sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke arah pintu untuk membukanya. Bersiap menghardik siapapun sosok yang ia temukan.

Berbagai macam skenario berputar dalam kepalanya, tapi menemukan sosok Cho Kyuhyun yang menangis dengan penampilan kacau jelas bukan salah satunya. Kedua matanya merah dan bengkak, hidungnya merah, bibirnya juga merah karena terlalu sering digigit untuk menahan isakan tangis yang ingin keluar.

"h-h-hyung…" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

Melihat Eunhyuk yang membuka pintu, dengan segera Kyuhyun memeluknya erat. Segala tangis yang mati – matian ia tahan sebelumnya akhirnya keluar. Membenamkan kepalanya pada pundak namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu, ia membiarkan dirinya terisak keras, bahkan sempat beberapa kali kesulitan bernafas, tapi ia tetap membiarkannya, membiarkan kesedihannya mengalir. Perasaan kacaunya, rasa sakitnya. Dan tak ada yang bisa Eunhyuk lakukan kecuali mengusap punggung Kyuhyun dengan sayang, karena ia tahu, tak ada kata yang sanggup membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Orang bilang waktu akan menyembuhkan segalanya, Eunhyuk hanya bisa berharap kata – kata itu memang benar.

. . .

Eunhyuk menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan, bocah itu belum makan sejak siang dan ia tak mau ambil resiko Kyuhyun sakit keesokan harinya. Lagipula, seseorang menaruh sebuah tas kertas di depan pintu kamar mereka, ditujukan pada Kyuhyun. Jadi, meskipun sedikit tidak tega mengganggu tidur pulas sang maknae, ia melakukannya juga.

"Kyu, kyuhyun-ah.. bangun Kyu"

"Hnn?" Merasa tidurnya terganggu, bocah gamer itu membuka kedua matanya juga, sedikit susah karena sekarang keduanya membengkak dan terasa perih, membuat matanya kembali berair.

"Kau belum makan sejak tadi. Makan dulu ya? Aku tadi bawa makanan dari cafeteria kesini. Ayo bangun" sedikit menarik Kyuhyun, membantunya agar duduk, ia menyerahkan sebuah bento pada Kyuhyun, yang dibawanya dari cafeteria.

"Ne, hyung gomawo." Balas Kyuhyun dengan suara seraknya. Serak karena baru bangun tidur dan serak karena terlalu lama menangis.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, tak apa jika kutinggal?" tanya namja yang lebih tua itu dengan khawatir.

Kyuhyun melirik jam di meja belajarnya, jam 9 malam "Mau kemana kau selarut ini?"

"Ah, ada tugas yang harus dikerjakan dengan Shim Changmin, siswa kelas B dan harus diberikan pada Hye In Seonsaem besok. Aku pulang larut malam, Jungsoo Hyung sedang pergi selama beberapa hari. Tak apa kan?"

"Cih memangnya aku anak kecil apa? Pergi saja sana dasar ikan" Kyuhyun membalasnya disertai dengan lemparan bantal ke wajah Eunhyuk. Membuat Eunhyuk cemberut seketika saat bantal itu lagi – lagi telak mengenai wajahnya.

"Yaa! Dasar Bocah" ucapnya kesal. Tapi setidaknya ia lega, Kyuhyun tampak sedikit lebih baik dari saat pulang ke kamar sore tadi. "Aku ada di kamar nomor 20 kalau kau butuh sesuatu. Take Care, Brat!" ia segera kabur setelah mengatakan itu, sebelum mendapat lemparan kedua dari Kyuhyun.

Sementara bocah yang ditinggal di kamarnya menatap pintu dengan kesal, satu tangan siap melemparkan bantal lainnya.

"Ish, sial, siapa juga yang bocah." Ia memajukan bibirnya, merasa sebal.

Teringat dengan kejadian sore tadi, ia merasa sebal, malu, sedih semuanya bercampur menjadi satu, tapi kali ini tak ada air mata yang keluar. Seolah cairan bening itu telah habis dikeluarkannya sore tadi.

"Aaaargh.. ani ani.. lupakan dulu lupakan" ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "huh. Bodoh kau Cho Kyuhyun, seharusnya kau cari tahu dulu ia sudah punya kekasih atau belum. Akhirnya begini kan? Kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri." Ucapnya lirih. Kemudian ia mengacak rambutnya dengan sebal. "Semua yang kulakukan sia – sia.. Issh. ."

Akhirnya ia memilih untuk memakan bento yang sudah dibawakan Eunhyuk tadi, lagipula perutnya memang sudah menjerit minta di isi. Kyuhyun memang pecinta makanan, hell, apapun yang bisa ia makan pasti terasa enak di lidahnya. Tapi kali ini ia tidak memakannya dengan lahap, ia hanya makan beberapa suap sebelum akhirnya setengah melamun setengah memainkan makanan tersebut. Ia menatap kesal pada dua medali emas yang tergantung di kamarnya, yang ia dapatkan dari menjuarai Olimpiade Matematika.

"Apa kau lihat – lihat? Bahkan setelah aku mendapatkanmu, Siwon sunbae masih tidak menyukaiku. Kau menyebalkan. Tahu begitu aku tidak akan susah susah mati – matian belajar hanya untukmu. Pabboya!" ia marah – marah sendiri pada ujungnya. Ia menarik nafas, dan kembali berbicara pada medali yang tergantung dengan polosnya disana.

"Kau tahu? Tentu saja kau tidak ada apa – apanya, orang Kibum sunbae juga mendapatkan yang sepertimu. Hasil dari Olimpiade Sains. Bukankah ia orang yang luar biasa? Tampan, pemain theater, pintar. Siwon sunbae mendapatkan yang terbaik, huh? Bodoh. Seharusnya aku senang untuknya, kan?" ia menatap garang medali tersebut sebelum akhirnya menundukkan kepala, menatap bento di pangkuannya "Tapi. . aku tidak rela. ." tambahnya lirih. Rasa sakit itu masih disana ternyata dan tanpa ia sadari kembali tetesan itu mengalir.

"Issh bodoh. Apa sih yang kau tangisi Cho Kyuhyun. Pabboya! Jangan menangis sambil makan! Nanti kau tersedak!" Ucapnya, ia menghapus air mata yang lagi – lagi mengalir dengan deras. Setelah susah payah dihentikan, kembali ia memasuki sesendok penuh makanan, memilih untuk melampiaskan apa yang ia rasakan dengan memasukkan makanan banyak – banyak ke mulutnya. Kata orang, makanan akan membuatmu lebih baik. Siapapun yang mengajukan teori itu, Kyuhyun akan mendukung dengan sepenuh hati.

Setelah menghabiskan bento yang dibawakan Eunhyuk dalam waktu sekejap, ia menemukan tas kertas cukup besar berwarna baby blue bertengger di mejanya.

_To: Cho Kyuhyun_

Tertulis dengan rapih di kertas kecil yang menempel di bagian atas tas tersebut. Ia mengambil tas itu dan membukanya, menemukan sebuah buku berukuran sedang dengan sampul baby blue. Kyuhyun mengernyit heran, baby blue adalah warna kesukaannya, kebetulan sekali tas kertas yang membungkusnya serta sampul buku ini bertuliskan baby blue.

Kebetulan, atau mungkin dengan sengaja?

Di bagian kanan bawah buku itu terukir dengan tinta emas, sebuah tulisan yang ditulis dengan indah.

_Property Of Choi Siwon_

Merasa heran, ia membuka sampul buku itu. Membuatnya berhadapan dengan halaman pertama, di tengah halaman polos itu serangkaian kata – kata tertulis rapih di bagian tengah. Gaya tulisan yang sama dengan yang menempel pada tas kertas baby blue tadi.

_Everytime we meet each other. Everytime we face each other. Though I am indifferent. Do you know how much I have to force myself?_

_Though I love you, though I feel your love. But deep down inside, I can't dare to tell you. I just hope that someday, I will be brave enough to face you and tell you. . that I love you._

_I love you, yes I do._

Milik Siwon sunbae kah ini? Kyuhyun tidak berani berspekulasi banyak, ia kembali membuka buku tersebut, menuju halaman selanjutnya. Dan sungguh apa yang ia temukan tak pernah terlintas di benaknya sedikit pun.

Di halaman kedua terdapat foto seorang anak lelaki dengan kacamata yang meskipun tidak terlalu tebal, membuatnya terlihat sedikit culun. Ia tengah duduk di taman belakang asrama, tampak serius sekali membaca buku di pangkuannya.

_Ada anak baru yang seharusnya berada di tingkat 1 tetapi dimasukkan di tingkat 2 seperti Kibum tahun lalu. Yang aku tahu mereka membencinya, tapi kenapa? Anak itu terlihat baik._

Foto selanjutnya tampak anak yang sama, sedang tersenyum di hadapan beberapa anak lelaki yang lebih tua. Serta Foto lain di kejadian yang sama namun anak lelaki itu kini telah membungkukkan badan 90 derajat.

_Ia resmi anggota Student Council sekarang. Sopan sekali anaknya, aku pernah berpapasan beberapa kali. Kyuhyun namanya. Cho Kyuhyun._

Foto Kyuhyun saat festival olahraga pertamanya berlangsung dapat di temukan di beberapa lembar berikutnya. Fotonya saat tertawa, fotonya saat membantu mengangkat barang, fotonya terlihat lelah, bahkan foto dirinya saat tertidur diantara tumpukan kardus.

_Bukankah ia tampak manis saat tertawa?_

_Ia benar – benar bisa diandalkan dan sangat bertanggung jawab._

_Jangan terlalu lelah, Kyuhyun-ah._

_Tidur di tumpukan kardus seperti itu, apa kau ini seekor anak kucing? _

Foto terakhir dari event itu adalah Kyuhyun terbaring di sebuah kasur dengan wajah pucat dan infus yang menempel pada tangannya.

_Kau seharusnya tidak terlalu lelah. Tidak perlu berusaha sekeras itu untuk membuat orang – orang menerimamu. Tanpa kau berusaha sekeras itu, aku tidak membencimu, dan aku yakin orang lain juga pada akhirnya akan merasakan hal yang sama. Jaga kesehatanmu Kyuhyun-ah. Jangan sampai kau sakit lagi seperti ini._

Foto yang ada selanjutnya menampilkan anak lelaki yang sama tanpa kacamatanya, lagi – lagi sedang membaca buku, sementara di belakangnya, musim gugur yang telah datang membuat dedaunan maple tampak kemerahan.

_Tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya memilih untuk melepas kacamatanya. But, hey.. He looks beautiful, isn't he?_

Foto lainnya yang lagi – lagi menampilkan sosok Kyuhyun, kali ini tengah tertawa dengan Hyukjae, dan foto di waktu yang sama dengan Kyuhyun yang memasukkan sesendok penuh makanan ke mulutnya.

_Ia membuat makanan terlihat begitu lezat. Does he love food that much? kalau aku yang membuatkannya makanan, apa ia akan suka?_

Foto yang selanjutnya tidak berisikan Kyuhyun sebagai objek utamanya, melainkan sebuah coretan di selembar kertas. Kata-kata dalam kertas itu sudah di coret tapi masih bisa terbaca dengan jelas "Aku sudah tidak memakai kacamataku, teman – teman bilang aku terlihat tampan, tapi, apa Siwon sunbae memperhatikan hal itu? Issh, bad mood! "

_Bahkan sejak sebelum kau melepas kacamatamu, aku sudah memperhatikanmu, Kyuhyun-ah._

Lagi – lagi foto berikutnya tidak berisikan Kyuhyun, melainkan foto dapur cafetaria.

_Aku akan memasak. Beruntung Ahjumma di cafetaria dekat denganku, mengizinkanku memasak. Semoga enak, Choi Siwon, Fighting!_

Dan foto beberapa bento muncul setelahnya. Tampak di foto itu, bahwa satu bento tampak berbeda dari yang lainnya. Lebih sedikit sayur, banyak daging, nasi yang lebih sedikit, bahkan ada tambahan telur gulung. Semuanya makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun.

_Terlalu malu untuk memberikan hanya pada Kyuhyun. Jadi kubuatkan untuk Minho dan Kibum juga. Semoga mereka, terutama Kyuhyun menyukainya._

Foto lainnya tampak Kyuhyun tengah memakan bento dengan lahap, senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

_Senang rasanya mengetahui kau menyukai itu, Kyuhyun-ah._

Terdapat salah satu foto dimana Kyuhyun tengah tertidur diatas tumpukan buku, tangannya masih memegang pensil dan kertas – kertas coretan bersebaran disekitarnya. Selimut baby blue menyelimuti tubuhnya. Selimut yang sama dengan yang saat ini menjadi favoritnya.

_Sudah larut malam dan ia masih belajar di perpustakaan. Entah apa motivasinya untuk meraih medali emas di Olimpiade Matematika itu. Setidaknya kini dengan selimut itu ia akan merasa lebih hangat. Semoga kau suka selimutnya, itu hadiah dariku jika kau memenangkan Olimpiade nanti, tidak memenangkan juga tidak apa, itu hadiah dariku karena kau telah berusaha dengan keras. _

_Kyuhyun-ah, Fighting!_

Foto di halaman lain berisikan Kyuhyun di gedung tempat berlangsungnya olimpiade, tengah berdiri di altar di hadapan seluruh peserta olimpiade dengan medali emas tergantung di lehernya, memberikan beberapa patah kata atas kemenangannya.

_Congratulations, Kyuhyun-ah. _

Foto lainnya adalah sebuah boneka Pikachu besar. Boneka yang kemudian hari Kyuhyun temukan bertengger dengan manis di kasurnya.

_Akan kutaruh saat berkunjung ke kamar Jungsoo nanti, akan sedikit sulit untuk menyembunyikannya dari Jungsoo. But I have my plans ^^_

Lagi – lagi bukan foto Kyuhyun melainkan foto beberapa tiket, tiket menonton konser dari Music Club dan tiket menonton drama dari teater club, dengan tanggal yang berbeda – beda.

_Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku menonton drama Minho dan Kibum. Masih belum berani untuk jujur. Tapi andai dia tahu, hanya di konser musiknya lah aku duduk di baris pertama, di bagian tengah, hanya agar bisa melihatnya lebih dekat lagi._

Tampak Kyuhyun tengah berdiri dan tersenyum manis pada kamera dengan bunga ditangannya. Satu – satunya foto yang tidak diambil diam – diam.

_Memberanikan diri untuk datang di konser perdananya dan memberikan bunga. Sedih karena aku tidak datang sendirian kesana melainkan bersama Jungsoo, tapi tak apa. Senyum di wajahnya kala itu, Priceless.._

Dibaliknya lagi dan tampak foto Kyuhyun di tahun keempatnya tengah menirukan ekspresi boneka putih mengenakan penutup telinga berwarna hijau menghiasi salah satu halaman.

_Siapa sangka Cho Kyuhyun yang dewasa ternyata mempunyai sisi seperti ini juga? Kyeopta ^^_

Di beberapa halaman ada foto dimana Kyuhyun tengah memimpin rapat di Student Council Room, dan bahkan beberapa ada pula Kyuhyun memimpin rapat di Sains Club Room, memimpin berlangsungnya suatu acara, sampai festival olahraga kemarin saat Kyuhyun menjadi salah satu coordinator.

_Ia tampak berwibawa. Selamat karena telah menjadi presiden Sains Club. Semoga di tanganmu, Sains Club akan lebih maju lagi, lebih banyak melakukan penelitian, dan lebih sering mengharumkan nama Almamater kita. Kalau itu kau, aku yakin, pasti bisa._

_Segala hal yang diserahkan padanya selalu dilakukan dengan tanggung jawab. Tahukah ia betapa mengagumkannya dirinya?_

_Dia menjadi Koordinator di Festival Olahraga terakhir yang kusaksiskan. Lagi – lagi ia bekerja dengan keras, kesana kemari membantu semuanya. Begitu perhatian dengan hoobae dan teman – teman satu tingkatnya. Tapi ia tidak menjaga dirinya sendiri, belum makan siang pula. Jangan sampai kau sakit lagi, Kyuhyun-ah._

Beberapa foto lainnya masih berisikan tentang Kyuhyun, meskipun kali ini tidak ada coretan berarti disana, hanya foto Kyuhyun yang sedang tertawa, bersama Hyukjae, Kyuhyun di acara Field Trip mereka.

Ada pula foto anggota student council di acara liburan mereka, foto yang sama dengan yang Kyuhyun simpan. Satu – satunya foto dimana Ia merangkul Kyuhyun, meskipun tangan kirinya merangkul Kibum

_Unforgettable memory. . Andai aku bisa memeluknya lebih erat. Hanya dia._

Ketika sampai di halaman terakhir, tampak foto Kyuhyun tengah bersandar pada pohon Mapple, memejamkan kedua matanya, tertidur namun tampak begitu damai. Sinar mentari sore sedikit – sedikit menerobos melewati dedaunan, membuat foto itu terlihat begitu indah. Kata – kata yang menghiasi dibawahnya ditulis dengan huruf yang lebih besar, diukir lebih spesial dan lagi – lagi dengan tinta emas.

_My love_

. . .

Kyuhyun berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menuju asrama dimana kamar Siwon berada, asrama sayap kiri. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Siwon, seorang Choi Siwon yang melakukan itu semua. Bahwa Siwon memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Tapi kenapa? Lalu Kibum? Berbagai pertanyaan tak terjawab itu berputar di benaknya, tak mau meninggalkannya barang sedetik pun. Namun ketika ia mencari Siwon untuk meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. Yang ia dapat justru kabar bahwa Siwon berangkat ke bandara malam ini, karena ia akan melanjutkan kuliahnya disana. Kaki Kyuhyun seketika kehilangan tenaganya, membuatnya jatuh terduduk dan mendapat pandangan khawatir dari hoobae yang sekamar dengan Siwon. Ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemas, berkata bahwa ia baik – baik saja. Ketika kakinya sudah sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya, ia mengucapkan terimakasih dan berlalu dari hadapan hoobae yang masih memandangnya dengan khawatir.

Dengan langkah tertatih ia menuju atap asrama. Satu – satunya tempat dimana ia bisa sendirian. Kalau ia berada di cerita – cerita, film, novel, bukankah seharusnya mereka berakhir bahagia? Seharusnya Siwon menerimanya, seharusnya Siwon menyatakan perasaannya selama ini. Tapi kenapa akhirnya begini?

"Aaaaaaiiiiiisssssssssshh!" Kyuhyun berteriak keras, sebelum akhirnya jatuh terduduk dan membenamkan wajah di tangannya, kembali menangis. Kesal kenapa semuanya harus berakhir seperti ini.

. . .

**6 Tahun Kemudian**

_The mysterious end of that season_

_I think, did I really love you?_

_Somewhere, all those times that we were together_

_I look back to those times, as if I could touch it, as if it was yesterday_

_Each moment, I think of you_

_Even your resemblance to the spring sunlight _

_Even the small memories are so clear_

_You always brightly shined on my day_

Siang itu, seorang namja dengan kacamata hitam turun dari pesawat. Dengan langkah ringan ia segera menuju mobil yang tengah menjemputnya. Earphone yang terpasang di telinganya tak berhenti memutar satu lagu, yang begitu menggambarkan keadaannya saat ini. Tapi dibalik itu semua, karena ia merindukan suaranya. Merindukan orang yang menyanyikan lagu itu.

_Where are we? _

_I look back at all those memories_

_Were we happy?_

_Only unknown feelings remain in the same place_

_Each moment, I think of you_

_That voice that quietly rang with a low town_

_Even your resemblance to the spring sunlight_

_I still haven't forgotten you_

_Where are we?_

_Were we happy?_

Kyuhyun menutup matanya ketika ia sampai pada bagian terakhir lagu. Menahan berjuta perasaan yang dirasakannya saat ini, tak hanya karena ini come back pertamanya, tapi karena lagu itu begitu menggambarkan perasaannya.

Tepuk tangan meriah dari fans menyadarkannya kembali, ia membuka matanya dan tersenyum manis, menunduk sedikit sebelum akhirnya kembali ke backstage, ke ruang tunggu khusus untuk dirinya.

Kyuhyun sudah menjadi penyanyi besar saat ini, padahal ia baru saja lulus kuliah satu tahun yang lalu, dari universitas ternama di Korea. Kyung Hee University, jurusan Post Modern Music. Namun karena suaranya, ia sudah mulai debut sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, bahkan sebelum ia lulus dari kuliahnya.

Ia tersenyum kecil saat memikirkan bahwa dulu ia sempat ingin menjadi peneliti, ilmuwan, tetapi ayahnya menyuruhnya menjadi pengacara. Sampai akhirnya satu peristiwa membuatnya memilih untuk menjadi penyanyi. Siapa sangka ia ternyata sukses di dunia entertainment ini? Awalnya memang berat, tapi sejak tahun kemarin, usaha kerasnya berlatih, membuahkan hasil.

Tapi terkadang ketika selesai perform seperti hari ini, ia kembali berfikir mengenai tujuan awalnya memilih menjadi seorang penyanyi. Apakah ia telah berhasil?

Sesekali pikirannya akan melayang menuju orang itu. Ia masih mengikuti jejaknya, senang rasanya mengetahui bahwa ia melaksanakan bisnis di US dengan baik. Bahwa ia berhasil mengembangkan perusahaan ayahnya menjadi lebih baik lagi. Bahwa ia kini telah berhasil, di usia yang terbilang sangat muda.

Ketukan di pintu menyadarkannya dari lamunannya, tak lama kemudian manajernya yang hanya berusia lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu masuk.

"Hey Yunho hyung, ada apa?" ia mendongak menatap Yunho yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Memikirkan orang itu lagi, eoh, Kyuhyun-ah?" namja yang dipanggil Yunho itu tersenyum. Sementara Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas.

"Sudah tau begitu, untuk apa tanya lagi."

"Hanya memastikan, jangan ngambek begitu babyKyu" Yunho menepuk kepala Kyuhyun pelan. Yang akhirnya mendapat _death glare _dari sang artis.

"Ini, ada fansmu yang memberikan ini. Ia langsung memberikannya padaku. Heran juga, kenapa tak menunggu saja dan kemudian bertemu denganmu, berhubung ia punya tiket untuk bertemu denganmu di backstage ini." Yunho sibuk mengomel sendiri, ia menyerahkan setangkai mawar putih, dan sebuah amplop kecil berwarna baby blue. Serta sebuah kado berukuran sedang berwarna baby blue.

"Aku ada urusan di luar dulu sebentar." Ucap Yunho yang dianggap angin lalu oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memilih membuka amplop dan membaca suratnya terlebih dahulu,

_Bright lights, fancy restaurants. I had everything in this world that a man could want, but still I'm lonely now_

_I remember it just like it was on yesterday, a thursday you told me you had fallen in love. It's been 6 years since that day, if I could travel back in time. I'd relieve the days you were near me, and make you mine._

_Eventhough it seems I have everything, but I don't wanna be a lonely fool. All of the woman, man, all the expensive cars, all of the money don't amount to you. I can make believe I have everything, but I can't pretend that I don't see. . _

_That without you boy, my life is incomplete._

"Tidak mungkin" ucapnya lirih, ia mengenal jelas goresan di surat itu. Gaya tulisan yang begitu sering ia perhatikan hingga ia hafal setiap lekukannya, dengan tangan gemetar ia membuka bungkusan kado itu hanya untuk menemukan, boneka Pikachu berukuran sedang menatapnya dengan mata polos. Hampir sama, hanya berbeda ukuran dengan boneka Pikachu favoritnya saat ia masih sekolah dahulu. Boneka Pikachu yang di berikan oleh. .

Dengan sigap ia berdiri dan berlari keluar, mencari Yunho.

"Hyung. Hyung katakan padaku siapa orang yang mengirim kado tadi, Siapa hyung? Katakan padaku bagaimana ciri-cirinya? Ia pergi kemana sekarang hyung? Pergi kemana?" Tanyanya dengan panic pada Yunho, kedua obsidian caramelnya memerah dan sudah berkaca – kaca.

"Hey Kyu, tenang sedikit. Kau baik – baik saja? Aku tidak mengenalnya, ia mengenakan kacamata hitam, tapi ia cukup tinggi, setinggi aku mungkin, tubuhnya juga tegap. Kurasa ia berjalan ke arah belakang sana" Yunho menunjuk ke bagian belakang gedung.

Tanpa mengucapkan apa – apa lagi, Kyuhyun segera berlari sekuat tenaga menuju arah yang ditunjukkan Yunho. Seperti déjà vu, saat ia mengejar seseorang yang dicintainya dahulu. Kyuhyun terus berlari, sempat terjatuh beberapa kali karena lantai yang licin, bahkan kini salah satu celananya sobek, dan lututnya berdarah karena jatuh di aspal saat ia keluar dari gedung.

Tapi Kyuhyun terus berlari, dan akhirnya ia menemukan orang yang dicarinya, tengah menatap langit dan duduk di salah satu kursi, di taman belakang gedung tempat Kyuhyun mengadakan comeback nya.

Dengan langkah tertatih, sedikit tak percaya dengan penglihatannya, ia menghampiri orang itu. Ia tak peduli kedua air matanya kini sudah mengalir tetes demi tetes tanpa bisa ia hentikan.

"S-sunbae. . Siwon Sunbae. ." panggilnya lirih.

Orang yang dipanggil itu menengok heran, dan kedua matanya melebar saat melihat siapa yang datang padanya. Meskipun takkan bisa Kyuhyun lihat karena tertutup kacamata hitam.

Sungguh, kalau bukan karena emosi yang begitu kuat menguasainya ia akan menertawakan orang itu. Hello? Orang gila macam mana yang menggunakan kacamata hitam di malam hari?

Siwon membuka kacamatanya dan perlahan tersenyum lebar, berjalan kearah Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat.

"Kyuhyun-ah"


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : INCOMPLETE**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun & Choi Siwon**

**Warning : Yaoi , Boyxboy**

**Summary : Pada akhirnya, setelah 3 tahun Kyuhyun memilih untuk menyatakan cintanya.**

**Please, Enjoy :D**

_._

_._

_Setelah menggeluti dunia tarik suara selama 5 tahun. Penyanyi solo Cho Kyuhyun yang tengah naik daun memilih untuk mengakhiri karirnya. Hal ini diungkapkannya pada konferensi pers yang ia lakukan Selasa malam kemarin. Banyak pihak yang bertanya – tanya dan menyayangkan pengunduran dirinya yang terkesan secara tiba – tiba ini. Pasalnya, setelah memulai debut di awal tahun 2008 silam, penyanyi muda berumur 24 tahun ini sedang berada dalam puncak karirnya, terbukti dengan berbagai macam penghargaan yang ia dapatkan 2 tahun terakhir ini. Dalam konferensi pers yang dilakukan selasa malam kemarin, ia menyatakan bahwa memang ada alasan pribadi yang tidak bisa disebutkannya pada publik. Tetapi Kyuhyun menyangkal ketika ditanya apakah pengunduran diriny ini ada hubungannya dengan skandalnya bersama seorang model wanita yang dikabarkan sudah mulai meluas._

Layar TV berganti menampilkan sosok Kyuhyun dengan senyuman manisnya saat konferensi pers.

"_Saya pribadi mengucapkan terimakasih pada semua pihak yang telah mendukung karir saya selama ini. Baik manajement, manager, teman – teman wartawan, dan tak lupa pada fans yang sudah membuat saya menjadi seperti sekarang. _

_Tak banyak yang bisa saya sampaikan mengenai alasan saya memilih keputusan ini. Yang pasti sebenarnya keputusan ini sudah saya pikirkan jauh – jauh hari, sudah mulai dari setahun yang lalu saya mendiskusikan ini dengan manager, dan dengan pihak management juga. Jadi memang sebenarnya sudah dipikirkan matang – matang._

_Kalau mengenai alasan, memang tidak bisa bilang karena sifatnya pribadi. Tapi tidak ada hubungannya dengan model wanita yang teman – teman wartawan maksud. Sebenarnya skandal itu sendiri pun sudah saya bantah sebelumnya, masalah lebih memilih percaya pada saya, atau pun pihak lain yang mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya itu hak teman – teman wartawan dan masyarakat luas untuk memilih. Yang bisa saya katakan disini adalah tidak ada hubungannya sedikit pun dengan model itu, dan skandal itu pun tidak benar. Kalau pihak lain mengatakan sebaliknya, ya saya, orang – orang terdekat dan pihak management setidaknya tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi itu apa._

_Saya mengambil keputusan ini bukan berarti saya berhenti dari music, tidak. Mungkin akan tetap mengarang lagu seperti sebelumnya, masih akan menyanyi juga sebenarnya, tapi mungkin tidak sesering sekarang. Tidak sesibuk sekarang. _

_Rencananya sih mau lebih focus bekerja di café yang kebetulan saya bangun dengan teman sejak awal debut dulu, café nya sudah cukup berkembang juga. Mungkin kalau ada yang kangen mau bertemu saya, atau masih mau dengar saya nyanyi bisa datang ke café itu." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil sebelum melanjutkan_

"_Ya kalau saya mengambil keputusan ini kan berarti sudah mempertimbangkan segala kemungkinkan, resiko yang ada. Jadi mudah – mudahan tidak menyesal di kemudian hari. Yang saya sedihkan hanyalah mungkin tindakan saya ini mengecewakan fans yang selama ini sudah mensupport karir saya. Jadi yang bisa saya lakukan hanya minta maaf sebesar – besarnya dan terimakasih banyak sekali karena sudah mendukung saya selama ini." Setelah menjawab semua pertanyaan ia berdiri dan membungkuk 90 derajat selama beberapa saat._

Layar TV kembali menampilkan sosok wanita cantik yang menjadi _Host _acara gossip tersebut.

_Setelah melakukan konferensi pers Selasa kemarin, Kyuhyun mengadakan konser terakhirnya pada hari Rabu dan hari Kamis kemarin, disertai dengan jumpa fans terakhirnya sebelum resmi mengundurkan diri dari Dunia Entertainment._

Seseorang mengganti saluran tv, dan layar menampilkan acara lain lagi – lagi dengan kabar mengenai Kyuhyun.

_Penyanyi berumur 24 tahun ini memang sudah menarik hati banyak orang sejak memulai debutnya di tahun 2008 silam. Sifatnya yang santun, sopan dan selalu tenang dalam menghadapi skandal apapun itu kini kembali ia tunjukkan saat menggelar konferensi pers Selasa malam kemarin. Lagi – lagi kabar tak sedap, mengenai skandal tindak asusila yang dilakukannya terhadap seorang model wanita belum lama ini, dikaitkan dengan keputusannya untuk mengundurkan diri. Meski begitu. . _

Kata – kata wanita pembawa acara itu terhenti ketika layar tv menghitam seketika. Siwon menatap layar dengan bingung, berkedip dua kali sebelum akhirnya menolehkan kepala ke belakang dan menemukan biang keroknya tengah melambai – lambaikan remote TV dengan senyuman menyebalkan.

"Yaampun Presdir Choi. Apa tidak ada hal lain yang lebih produktif yang bisa kau lakukan daripada menonton gosip,eoh?" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum kembali ke dapur. Meninggalkan Siwon yang tengah menatapnya sebal.

"Ayo cepat sarapan dulu, nanti terlambat! Palli hyung, Palli!" teriak namja tadi dengan tidak sabaran.

Siwon berjalan ke ruang makan dan duduk di salah satu kursinya, menatap punggung 'teman serumahnya' itu, ada yang berbeda dengannya pagi ini. Tampak lebih ceria, lebih bersemangat. Tapi yang paling jelas, lebih berisik. Sadar dengan tatapan intens Siwon pada dirinya, namja dengan obsidian caramel itu berbalik dan menghampiri siwon dengan sepiring sandwich dan segelas susu, sarapan rutin Siwon di pagi hari sejak kira - kira 2 tahun yang lalu. Dulu biasanya siwon akan meminum kopi, tapi sejak namja manis itu memilih untuk bersamanya, dengan tegas ia melarang siwon minum kopi di pagi hari. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan katanya.

Namja dengan rambut cokelat kehitaman itu duduk di samping Siwon, menikmati sarapan miliknya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun-ah" panggil Siwon pelan setelah menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Hmm?" namja yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu menyahut sekenanya, masih asik menikmati cerealnya.

"Ada yang aneh denganmu pagi ini. Kenapa ceria sekali? Ada starcraft versi baru?" tanya sang presdir penasaran.

"Ani" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat rambutnya bergerak lucu dan nyengir lebar pada Siwon.

"lalu kenapa? Bilang ayo.. Kau membuatku penasaran." Siwon menyentil dahi Kyuhyun pelan. Membuatnya mendapat _death glare_ dari namja yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan serius, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Siwon dan berbisik pelan.

"Kau tahu, ada sesuatu yang terjadi" ucapnya lirih, sangat lirih, dengan nada yang begitu serius. Membuat pikiran Siwon berkecamuk, berbagai skenario aneh melintas di benaknya.

"Apa?" tanya Siwon tak kalah berbisik.

"itu, aku bisikkan sini. . . " Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya ke telinga Siwon, kemudian berteriak keras di samping telinganya "Rahasiaaaaa! Bweee"

Tertawa puas, namja Cho itu segera berdiri, mengambil piring kotor dihadapan Siwon dan menaruhnya di tempat mencuci piring, masih dengan tawanya yang begitu keras. Sementara Siwon kini menatap Kyuhyun dengan tampang watados-nya.

Setelah puas tertawa, Kyuhyun akhirnya segera menyusul Siwon –yang kini berangkat dengan wajah cemberut- untuk pergi bekerja. Siwon akan mengantarnya sampai café kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan menuju perusahaannya sendiri.

Wajah Kyuhyun masih tampak puas sekali dapat mengerjai kekasihnya itu pagi tadi, bahkan ketika ia hendak turun, senyuman lebar masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Jangan cemberut gitu. Aku kan hanya bercanda. Ah siang ini kau ada acara? Mau makan siang bersama?" tanyanya sebelum turun, membuat Siwon menatapnya dengan heran.

"Tumben sekali kau menanyakan itu, biasanya harus aku yang mati – matian merayumu untuk makan siang bersama." Jawabannya itu membuatnya mendapat pukulan telak di kepala. Siapa lagi yang pelakunya kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Yasudah kalau tidak mau. Kau ini merusak mood saja." Namja Cho itu kini sibuk mengomel sendiri dengan kedua pipi yang sudah mulai memerah. Malu.

"Ani. Ani, aku hanya bercanda. Hitung – hitung balasan yang tadi pagi. Nanti siang kujemput, jam 1 bagaimana?" Kini ganti Siwon yang menatap Kyuhyun dengan cengiran lebar di wajah.

"Arra" jawab Kyuhyun singkat, masih dengan wajah cemberut. Kejadian selanjutnya terjadi begitu cepat. Ia baru saja akan turun dari mobil saat pergelangan tangannya ditarik pelan oleh Siwon, membuat Kyuhyun seketika tertarik kembali dan dengan cepat Siwon mencuri ciuman singkat di bibirnya. Setelah itu ia mendorong Kyuhyun pelan untuk keluar dari mobil. Masih dengan cengiran lebar karena merasa menang dari Kyuhyun pagi hari itu, ia mengendarai mobilnya menjauh. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus, satu tangan menutupi bibirnya.

"Issh.. Pabbo" ucapnya sebal, namun terlihat jelas senyuman yang tak bisa ditahannya terukir di wajah manis itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Yaampun senang sekali melihatmu lagi." Teriakan kencang seorang namja berpostur tubuh kecil menyambutnya saat ia melangkah memasuki GreenLeaf Café. Café yang ia bangun bersama Yunho dan teman sekamarnya dahulu, Eunhyuk.

Setelah pemberitahuan resmi pada publik mengenai pengunduran dirinya dari dunia hiburan 5 hari yang lalu, ia akan bekerja disini, di café ini. Meskipun tak punya latar belakang bisnis, toh ia punya Siwon yang pastinya ahli di bidang ini. Sementara Yunho managernya, akan mengurus GreenLeaf Café tapi di cabangnya yang lain. Keduanya bersama Eunhyuk sudah membicarakan hal ini sejak lama, mengenai pembagian tugas, serta pembagian hasil keuntungan. Beruntung café yang mereka jalani sudah cukup berkembang, dan membuka cabang di berbagai tempat sehingga keduanya tidak perlu khawatir mengenai penghasilan nantinya setelah Kyuhyun berhenti dari dunia hiburan.

"Annyeong Wookie-ah. Apa kabarnya Chef hebat kita yang satu ini, eoh?" Kyuhyun memberikan senyuman lebar pada chef andalannya, yang juga turut berpartisipasi dalam keberhasilan café-nya ini. Namja itulah yang selama ini mencetuskan menu – menu unik untuk disajikan di café mereka.

"Ah, kau mulai full mengurus café disini Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Ne" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias.

"Waah.. Ini akan sangat menyenangkan, apa kau akan bernyanyi nanti? Kalau iya, nanti . . ." Kata – kata chef kecil itu terputus saat seseorang dengan hebohnya memasuki café dan segera menubruk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Memukul keras kepala mantan penyanyi terkenal itu.

"Yo Maknae!" sang pelaku kekerasan berteriak di kuping namja berambut cokelat eboni itu.

"Aissh! Yaa! Kau ingin membuatku tuli huh?" Teriak Kyuhyun marah, segera mengejar namja yang juga pemilik café tersebut.

"Ah.. sepertinya mulai hari ini café akan menjadi lebih ramai" ucap Ryeowook dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Ia menonton dengan geli tingkah kedua bocah yang sudah meramaikan café di pagi hari. Yah, itulah yang akan terjadi kalau kucing dan anjing bertemu. Ah, atau kucing dan monyet? Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Aaaah!"

Teriakan seorang namja terdengar di dapur GreenLeaf Café, beruntung café sudah cukup ramai di waktu makan siang seperti ini, sehingga teriakan yang cukup keras itu tidak begitu terdengar karena tertutup celotehan ramai para pengunjung yang sebagian besar wanita.

Sang manajer yang tengah sibuk di ruangannya –yang lokasinya tak jauh dari dapur- terkejut mendengar teriakan yang jelas milik namja mantan penyanyi itu. Dengan segera ia berlari menuju dapur, khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi disana. Ketika sampai di dapur, ia hanya bisa menggeleng heran dengan tingkah ajaib namja mantan teman sekamarnya itu.

Disana, di bagian dapur agak jauh dari tempat Ryeowook sibuk memasak, Kyuhyun tengah meringis, mengamati jari telunjuk kanannya yang mengucur mengalirkan darah segar yang kini mengotori celemeknya. Sementara di hadapannya, terlihat sayuran yang telah dipotong kini ternodai cairan kental berwarna merah.

"Astaga Kyu! Kau ini bocah umur berapa tahun sih?" Eunhyuk setengah marah, setengah ingin tertawa melihat kejadian itu. Benar – benar bocah satu ini, kalau tangannya berdarah seperti itu ya seharusnya dicuci, bukan diamati. Dengan segera Eunhyuk menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju wastafel terdekat dan mencucinya. Membawanya ke ruangan Eunhyuk untuk diobati dengan segera. Tangan Kyuhyun yang tak sengaja teriris pisau itu meneteskan darah cukup banyak yang masih tak berhenti, mengotori lantai saat Eunhyuk membawanya ke ruangan sang manajer. Pada jari telunjuk namja manis itu tampak luka sebesar kuku ibu jari, kulitnya menghilang karena teriris dan darahnya tak berhenti menetes. Setelah mencuci dengan air mengalir, memberikannya rivanol untuk mensterilkan luka tersebut, dengan telaten Eunhyuk membalutnya dengan kain kasa yang telah ditetesi obat merah. Setelah selesai, ia menatap garang Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa memberikan cengiran lebar pada sahabatnya itu.

"Hey hey, kau tahu kalau tidak etis jika memarahi orang yang tengah terluka seperti ini? Aduuh, sakit.." Kyuhyun meringis melebih-lebihkan. Sementara Eunhyuk hanya bisa menatap pasrah makhluk di hadapannya ini, menelan kembali omelan panjang yang hendak ia berikan.

"Apa sih yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan heran.

"Issh. Aku ingin memasak untuk Siwon Hyung. Ia tampak down selama beberapa hari ini, merasa bersalah sepertinya karena aku benar – benar mengundurkan diri. Ia pikir ini karena dirinya." Kyuhyun mendesah pelan "ia pernah memintaku untuk berhenti bernyanyi di awal kami bersama. Tapi aku bilang belum bisa berhenti saat itu, karena memang tidak bisa tiba – tiba berhenti." Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Heran, kenapa memotong sayuran saja harus sampai seperti ini sih? Kenapa sayuran itu tidak mau diajak bekerja sama? Andaikan saja mereka jadi sayuran baik dan penurut, pasti ia sudah bisa menyelesaikan masakannya dengan tenang.

"Jam berapa Siwon hyung sampai disini Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk

"satu jam lagi, mungkin" jawab Kyuhyun singkat, ia masih terlihat putus asa. Ryeowook sedang sibuk mengurus pesanan para pelanggan, tak mungkin membantunya.

"Kajja! Aku yang akan membantumu." Namja yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu segera menarik lengannya, menyeretnya menuju dapur.

"eh? EEH?"

Meskipun masih tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya, tapi ia pasrah saja ketika diseret Eunhyuk menuju dapur. Dan sungguh, ia tak percaya bahwa namja itu bisa memasak dengan baik, tak kalah dengan masakan Ryeowook. Kini dihadapan mereka sudah ada keranjang piknik dan berbagai makanan di dalamnya. Hasil masakan keduanya, meskipun kala itu hampir semua yang mengerjakan adalah sang manajer, Kyuhyun hanya mengaduk – aduk dan membungkus saja.

"Waaah.. Jeongmal gomawoyo hyuuung" Kyuhyun memeluk erat namja bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu. Meloncat-loncat senang, sementara Eunhyuk hanya memutar matanya malas. Bocah satu ini memang berlaku sopan jika ada maunya saja.

Tak lama setelah menyelesaikan bekal piknik itu, Siwon tiba di café bersama seorang namja tampan dengan rambut kecokelatan.

"Annyeong Siwon hyung, Hae hyung" sapa Kyuhyun dengan ceria, sementara disampingnya Eunhyuk sudah tampak grogi bertemu dengan orang yang disukainya sejak ia masih kuliah dulu.

Merasa ingin berterima kasih pada Eunhyuk karena telah membantunya, ia tersenyum lebar pada Donghae seraya berkata "Hae hyung, Hyukkie mengajakku makan siang hari ini. Tapi karena aku akan pergi dengan Siwon hyung dia tidak ada teman. Kau mau menggantikanku? Kasihan dia kalau makan sendirian. ."

"Ah begitu? Tentu saja, tapi berangkat dengan mobilmu tidak apa kan Hyukjae? Aku tidak bawa mobil soalnya" ucap Donghae dengan senyuman di wajahnya, tak sadar kalau orang yang diajak bicara kini sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Siwon yang melihat senyuman usil Kyuhyun itu hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati. Sepertinya cinta sepihak Eunhyuk akan menemukan titik terang pada akhirnya.

Siwon menatap jari Kyuhyun yang terluka, mengusap jemari itu dengan lembut. Keduanya sudah selesai makan siang dan kini tengah bersandar pada pohon Mapple. Taman yang dipilih Kyuhyun ini memang tidak begitu ramai karena lokasinya yang sedikit jauh dari kota, sehingga Kyuhyun tak perlu menggunakan penyamarannya.

"Masih sakit lukanya?" tanya Siwon pelan.

"Sedikit." Kyuhyun yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Siwon itu menjawab dengan malas. Kenyang setelah makan dan kini semilir angin sejuk membuatnya mengantuk. Kalau hari lain mungkin ia akan memilih membaringkan dirinya di pangkuan Siwon, bersiap untuk tidur, tapi tidak hari ini. Mereka harus bicara, keterbatasan waktu yang mereka miliki sebelumnya membuat mereka tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar bicara dari hati ke hati seperti ini. Apalagi, ada hal yang sudah sejak sangat lama ingin ia tanyakan.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya, menekuk kedua lutut, dengan tangan yang terlipat diatasnya, dagunya ia sandarkan pada tangannya itu. Pandangannya lurus kedepan, melihat taman yang nyaris kosong siang itu, hanya ada orang – orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan nun jauh disana.

Siwon menatapnya dengan intens.

"Jangan merasa bersalah, bukan salahmu, sungguh." Ucap Kyuhyun tiba – tiba.

Mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini, Siwon mengikuti pandangan Kyuhyun ke depan, kepalanya ia sandarkan pada pohon Mapple.

"Kau sangat mencintai musik Kyu, kalau bukan karena permintaanku waktu itu, lalu apa?" tanyanya lirih.

Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum manis sambil menjawab "Karena aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. Karena tujuanku menjadi seorang penyanyi telah tercapai"

Siwon menoleh menatap kekasihnya itu, "Memangnya apa tujuanmu?"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam – dalam. "aku menjadi penyanyi terkenal, agar kita bisa bertemu lagi saat kau kembali kesini nantinya, agar kau bisa dengan mudahnya menemukanku jika perasaanmu belum berubah." Ucapnya lirih. Membuat Siwon terkejut mendengar pengakuannya.

"Bahkan setelah kau pergi ke US, aku selalu mengawasi jejakmu. Mengetahui kau sudah putus dengan Kibum sunbae tak lama kau tinggal disana, membuatku merasa memiliki harapan. Aku berpikir bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa bertemu lagi. Kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku Hyung." Kyuhyun berhenti sebentar dan tertawa kecil, "meskipun kau masih berhutang penjelasan itu sampai detik ini, Tapi setidaknya kita berhasil bertemu lagi dan tujuanku menjadi penyanyi terkenal itu sudah tercapai. Aku mencintai musik, benar, dan aku akan tetap bermain musik dan mengarang lagu. Aku masih bisa bernyanyi di café, benarkan? Lagipula, tak ada yang lebih kuinginkan daripada menghabiskan waktu denganmu. 9 tahun aku menunggu, dan ketika akhirnya kita bersama, apa kau pikir aku rela sibuk show kesana kemari dan hanya punya sedikit waktu untuk kita? Tidak, bahkan sejak pertama kali kau menyatakan cinta dengan benar padaku dua tahun yang lalu" Kyuhyun mengatakan kalimat terakhir dengan nada sarkastis, membuat Siwon tertawa kecil mengetahui dengan jelas apa yang Kyuhyun maksud 'dengan menyatakan cinta dengan benar'. "Aku sudah memikirkan untuk berhenti dari kesibukanku" Kyuhyun mengakhiri ceritanya dengan kecupan manis di pipi kekasihnya.

Siwon tersenyum lebar "ah, betapa beruntungnya aku." ucapnya, membuat Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Hey, kau masih hutang penjelasan padaku, kenapa kau berpacaran dengan Kibum jika kau mencitaiku saat itu." Kyuhyun menyenggol pundak Siwon pelan, Siwon hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah menunggu kau menanyakan itu sejak lama." Siwon melirik Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum melanjutkan "Aku tahu sejak lama kalau aku akan melanjutkan kuliah di US. Appa sudah mengatakannya padaku dan aku pikir akan lebih mudah bagi kita kalau kita tidak punya hubungan serius. Kau tahu sendiri Long Distance Relationship itu sulit untuk dijaga, lagipula tanpa hubungan serius itu pun kita sudah sangat dekat, mengenai Kibum, itu sebenarnya hanya trik untuk membuat orang yang Kibum cintai cemburu. Kami tidak serius, dia bahkan tahu perasaanku padamu."

Kyuhyun membuka matanya lebar – lebar dan memukul kepala Siwon dengan keras.

"Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Siwon, kalau nanti ia jadi bodoh bagaimana?

"Itu balasan karena kau sudah berfikiran bodoh. Seharusnya kau katakan saja padaku saat itu, jadi aku tidak perlu menunggumu selama 9 tahun. Cih, yang benar saja, kau tahu betapa menyedihkannya aku saat itu? Mungkin mudah untukmu karena kau sudah tahu kalau aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku? Tahu perasaanmu sedikit saja tidak." Ucap namja manis itu seraya memanyunkan bibirnya sebal. Siwon hanya tertawa melihatnya, ia menarik kedua pipi menggemaskan itu ke arah yang berlawanan, membuat Kyuhyun menjerit – jerit kesakitan.

Siwon melepas cubitannya pada pipi Kyuhyun dan menatap kedua obsidian caramel itu dengan sayang, mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun lembut.

"Untuk waktu yang sudah aku sia-siakan, untuk segala hal yang sudah kulakukan dan melukaimu, aku minta maaf. Aku tahu, minta maaf memang tidak cukup untuk membayar apa yang kulakukan padamu dulu tapi ketahuilah, bahwa kau adalah orang pertama dan semoga akan menjadi orang terakhir yang aku cintai, Kyuhyun-ah." Siwon mengakhiri kata – katanya dengan memberikan ciuman hangat di kening Kyuhyun. Membuat namja manis itu tersenyum lebar. Ketika Siwon melepaskan ciumannya, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

Kyuhyun yang kini sudah salah tingkah dan kedua pipinya memerah karena ditatap seperti itu, memilih bahwa sudah saatnya bagi mereka untuk pulang. Ia mengecup bibir Siwon sekilas dan dengan cepat mengambil kunci mobil dan berlari meninggalkan Siwon dan segala perlengkapan piknik yang masih berantakan.

"Yaa! Kyuhyun-ah ini masih belum dibereskan!" teriak Siwon kencang pada Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berlari menjauh.

Mendengar teriakan Siwon, Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya, berlari mundur dan balas berteriak "Kau bereskan saja sendiri. Aku tunggu di mobil!" ia menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Siwon, kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan tertawa keras sebelum akhirnya kembali berlari ke arah mobil. Meninggalkan Siwon sendirian.

Menunggu 9 tahun itu memang sakit, Kyuhyun mengerti itu dengan baik. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyesal hal itu terjadi padanya. Karena semua itulah Kyuhyun bisa menjadi sukses seperti sekarang, karena semua itulah ia begitu menghargai hubungannya dengan Siwon saat ini dan karena semua itu jugalah Kyuhyun begitu mempercayai takdir.

Jika memang sudah ditakdirkan bersama, apapun yang terjadi, sejauh apapun mereka berpisah, pada akhirnya mereka akan bersatu kembali. Seperti dirinya dan Siwon.

_Seorang anak berumur 3 tahun tengah menangis karena ia kehilangan orang tuanya. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi di taman dan terus menangis, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Sampai seorang bocah yang berusia kira – kira lebih tua 2 tahun darinya datang dan menepuknya pelan._

"_Apa yang terjadi?" tanya bocah itu simpati._

"_Eomma..Appa..hilang" jawab bocah yang lebih muda masih terus menangis. _

"_Eoh? Menghilang? Kau tersesat?" tanya bocah yang lebih tua itu heran. _

"_Wonniee…" suara panggilan orang yang lebih dewasa membuat anak yang lebih besar itu menoleh. "Iya eomma, appa, sebentar" balasnya setengah berteriak. Ia kembali menatap anak yang masih sibuk menangis itu. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dan menyerahkan sebuah mainan kecil berwarna kuning._

"_Aku tidak bisa menemanimu, tapi Pikachu ini akan menemanimu. Jangan menangis lagi ya, Pikachu ini jimat keberuntunganku. Aku yakin tak lama lagi orang tuamu akan menemukanmu disini. Aku harus pergi, semoga kau cepat bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu" Setelah memberikan mainan itu ia berlari meninggalkan bocah yang lebih muda, kembali pada orang tuanya._

"_Pi. . ka. .chu?" eja anak berumur 3 tahun itu lirih. Meskipun masih sesenggukan, ia sudah berhenti menangis. Kini menatap mainan yang baru dilihatnya untuk pertama kali itu. Tak lama setelah anak tadi pergi, ia mendengar namanya dipanggil._

"_Kyu.. Kyuhyun-ah.. Astaga kami pikir kami kehilanganmu" Seorang wanita muda berlari menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat._

"_Eommaa!" pekik anak itu senang._

_Di perjalanan pulang, di gendongan kedua orang tuanya, ia menatap mainan di tangannya dengan senyuman lebar. Sejak saat itulah ia menyukai karakter kartun itu lebih dari apapun dan bertahan sampai bertahun – tahun kemudian, meskipun memori mengenai kejadian ini perlahan terlupakan._

**THE END**

a/n: Annyeong readers! Double update karena kemaren susah buat update ceritanya. Ternyata bikin Oneshoot ga semudah bayangan saya. Masih harus latihan lagi karena ujung – ujungnya fic ini jadi panjang juga.

Tadinya dibikin diangkat dari film Crazy Little Thing Called Love, terutama bagian Kyu yang udah suka sama Siwon dari lama dan berusaha untuk jadi lebih baik lagi karena suka sama Siwon dan pas Love Confessionnya Siwon yang pake album itu.

Tapi entah kenapa epilognya malah jadi gini. Jujur kecewa banget karena endingnya jelek banget menurut saya, ga ada manis – manisnya sama sekali. Untuk endingnya yang kacau ini saya minta maaf sebesar – besarnya. Selama ini bikin fic ga pernah beres. Ini fic pertama yang beres dan bertahan sampai ending, jadi bisa dibilang ini Ending pertama yang saya bikin.

Terimakasih banyak untuk readers yang udah baca dan udah review. Semoga saya bisa lebih baik lagi di lain cerita.. Annyeong! :D :D


End file.
